


Start It All Over Again

by Narryornarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Harry makes an appearance too, I didn't really know how to include Louis though but he's in the fic in spirit, M/M, Niam - Freeform, Not really angsty angst but it's sad, There's also quite a bit of fluff, Zayn makes a few appearances but not as a member of 1D, there's a happy ending though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:19:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7405210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narryornarry/pseuds/Narryornarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall didn't know he was in love with Liam, until he did.  </p><p>Then it was too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Start It All Over Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emmared](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmared/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy! Sorry it took so long!
> 
> (Note: this takes place during the North American leg of OTRA)

"Oh come on, Liam. This is the tenth time you've cancelled on me in two weeks." Niall shouted at Liam. 

"I'm sorry, Niall. I just want to spend as much time with Sophia as I can, she told me she'd be out with Lou and Lottie today but she changed her mind." Liam told him. 

That was always the excuse with Liam nowadays. He didn't have anytime for anybody, except for Sophia. Niall didn't know why it bothered him so much, but it did.

"You say that every time, Liam. We already made plans, why can't you just say no to her?" Niall said.

"She's my girlfriend, Niall." Liam raised his voice.

"She wouldn't mind saying no to you." Niall said. 

"That's not true. She'd cancel all her plans for me." Liam told him. 

"Yeah right. If one of her friends asked her to fly back home for a shopping spree she would be on the next plane out of here." Niall smirked.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Liam shook his head. 

"I do know what I'm talking about. She doesn't really love you, Liam. She loves you when it's convenient for her." Niall told him.

"Why do you even care?" Liam asked.

"Cause you cancelled on me ten times in two weeks, you idiot." Niall shouted. 

"So you don't like it when I cancel on you but you expect me to cancel on someone I care about?" Liam said

"So suddenly Sophia is the only person here that you care about? Do we mean nothing to you?" Niall said.

"You know what I mean, Niall. Stop playing dumb." Liam told him. 

"I'm not playing dumb. I'm sorry if I care that my own best friend just implied that I don't care about him." Niall told him.

"Oh cut that 'best friend' crap out. Do you know how many times Zayn has told me I'm his best friend? Now look where he is. You're probably just as selfish as you think Sophia is. If you really cared to hang out with me you'd find a time without getting mad." Liam shouted at him.

Niall stepped away from him. The Z word stung. Even after 5 months of Zayn being gone, hearing his name still made Niall upset. 

"Me? Selfish? Do you even know me? I've been trying to hang out with you all this time but you're always busy." Niall said. 

"Well don't go blaming Sophia on everything." Liam told him. 

This was the coldest Niall had ever seen Liam be to him. Of course they've had their arguments, but it was never this bad. It never made Niall feel like curling into a ball and crying. 

Niall's head was hurting from their fight, and he could tell Liam was more than annoyed at him. He didn't know what else to say, nothing he could say would matter anyways. Liam was probably seconds away from apologizing, telling Niall he was sorry and that it would never happen again, but it would. He'd known Liam for years, he knew the game. 

"You know...... Sometimes I wish this band never existed." Niall said.

"How come?" Liam asked. 

"Cause then I would've never met you." Niall said, harshly. 

He walked out out of Liam's room right after, ignoring Liam's "what the fuck.", he figured Liam would go after him, but he didn't. Niall was on the verge of tears, and all he wanted to do was go to his room and sleep for the rest of the year. 

He went into his hotel room and shut the door, letting the tears pour out of him.

"Fucking asshole." He murmured to himself.

He didn't know why this was bothering him, but it was, and he couldn't stop thinking about it. He loved Liam, he loved him more than Sophia did, and he knew that for a fact, but Liam couldn't see that.

He laid down on his bed and wiped the tears from his eyes. He thought he was pathetic, crying over something so silly. 

"I wish I never even knew him. I hate him." Niall murmured to himself again. He closed his eyes and fell asleep, hoping his headache would be gone in the morning.

Niall woke up the next morning feeling a little better. Hs headache was gone, and the fight he had with Liam the night before seemed silly. He kept his eyes closed for a bit, until he realized how uncomfortable his bed was. Almost like somebody came into his room in the middle of the night and moved him.

"Did you really fall asleep?" Niall heard an unfamiliar voice say, making him open his eyes instantly.

Niall thought he was in a dream, he had to be. This wasn't his hotel room, and this wasn't his bed. He was lying down on an unfamiliar couch, in front of an unfamiliar TV, and he had no idea how he got there.

"Niall?" he heard the voice say again, making him sit up and look around the room.

Niall's eyes widened when he saw an old friend on the couch next to him. It was his old friend, Sean, someone who he hadn't spoken to in years. 

"Sean? What're you doing here? Where am I?" Niall furrowed his eyebrows. 

"We're at your flat, Niall. You wanted to watch the Brit Awards, remember?" Sean said, pointing to the TV with a concerned look on his face.

"And the Brit Award for British Male Solo Artist goes to........ Liam Payne!" Nick Grimshaw said through the TV, making Niall turn his head to the screen.

"Liam... Payne?" Niall's eyes widened. He felt like he was in a dream.

"Isn't that the guy who won X-Factor the year after you were in it?" Niall's friend, Sean, asked him.

"What?" Niall asked, eyes still glued to the TV.

Niall watched as Liam, made his way to the stage, shaking hands with a few people along the way.

"This is my third year in a row winning this. That's amazing." Liam started to say. "I can never say this enough, this would've never happened without all my loyal fans. You're the best fans in the world. I also wanna thank my parents, my sisters, all my friends, Simon and the X-Factor of course, and again, my loyal fans. Thank you." 

"That could've been you, if you won the X-Factor." Sean smirked.

"Wh....wh.... What?" Niall was starting to panic.

"Bro, are you ok? You seem jumpy." Sean asked. 

"Yeah. I just... What year is it?" Niall asked

"2016." Sean replied 

"2016? What the fuck happened?" Niall said, looking around the room frantically. 

Niall was sure this was just a dream. He was sure he didn't just hear one of his best friends win a Brit award by himself, without him, without the other boys. 

"What happened to One Direction?" he asked Sean.

"One who?" Sean furrowed his eyebrows. 

"One Direction. The band I was in, remember?' Niall said.

"What band? You weren't ever in any band. Are you sure you're ok, Niall?" Sean said. 

"I was in a band. With Liam and three other guys, but then one guy left and it was just us four. We were supposed to go on a break in 2015 after five years of touring." Niall explained.

"I think you better go lay down mate, I'm pretty sure you just dreamt that all." Sean told him, pointing to a room behind him. 

"I don't need to lay down, Sean. I'm not crazy." Niall rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you say." Sean shrugged, turning back to the TV.

Niall sighed and got up from the couch. He figured Sean was right. This was all a dream and if he went to sleep he'd wake up and everything would be back to normal.  
He went to the room Sean pointed to and laid down on the bed. He closed his eyes and slowly started drifting off to sleep.

"Whatever you're trying to do, it won't work." an unfamiliar voice said, making Niall open his eyes. 

"Sean?" Niall asked.

"No." the voice spoke again.

Niall quickly sat up and looked across from him. His eyes widening when he saw who was there. 

"Zayn?" Niall whispered, loud enough for the figure to hear. 

"Um. I guess you can say that?" the figure shrugged.

"Well who else?" Niall asked.

"You can call me Zayn, but I'm actually your angel." the figure told him, sitting down at the edge of Niall's bed.

"My angel?" Niall asked.

"Yeah. I'm just disguised as somebody that's familiar to you." Zayn nodded his head.

"Zayn hasn't been familiar to me for the past five months." Niall smirked

"You still know him. Anyways, I see you got your wish." Zayn said 

"What wish?" Niall asked.

"You wished One Direction never existed. Now you got your wish." Zayn told him.

"I didn't mean it." Niall told him.

"A wish is a wish." Zayn shook his head.

"How do I undo my wish?" Niall asked.

"Simple. Find Liam, and apologize." Zayn told him.

"You're kidding right? He's famous. He doesn't even know me. He won't even know what I'm talking about." Niall told him.

"Let him get to know you. And if you're really and truly sorry, trust me, he'll know." Zayn smiled at him."

"It won't work, Zayn. That's crazy." Niall shook his head.

"It's the only way, buddy. I'll help you though." Zayn said.

"Really?" Niall asked.

"Sure. Think about it and if you decide you want my help, go to the pub across from your flat tomorrow. I'll meet you there." Zayn told him, standing up to leave.

"Where are you going?" Niall asked.

Zayn just looked at him and shrugged, walking out of the room and leaving Niall all alone again.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he doesn't show up tomorrow." Niall smirked to himself.

As he laid down again, he could swear he heard a faint "I heard that!" coming from Zayn, making him chuckle as he drifted off to sleep.

The next day he went down to the pub across from his flat. It was empty when we walked in, only one or two people in there. He wondered if it was always like that.

"Over here, Niall." he heard some say. 

He turned around and saw Zayn sitting at a booth by himself. He walked over, wondering if anyone else could see him.

"Hey." Niall said, sitting down across from him. 

"I recommend you pretend you're on your phone, just so people don't think you're crazy for talking to yourself." Zayn chuckled.

"Oh, right." Niall said, getting out his phone and putting it to his ear. "So only I can see you?" 

"Yep." Zayn nodded.

"Why'd you tell me to come here?" Niall asked.

"You may have not noticed this, but I made time skip for you. It's been a week since the Brits." Zayn started saying. 

"And?" Niall furrowed his eyebrows, looking around the pub to make sure nobody was staring.

"Liam is starting his tour tomorrow. His first date is in Ireland." Zayn explained to him.

"What's your point?" Niall asked.

Zayn pointed to the door, and as soon as Niall looked, Liam walked in. 

"Liam." Niall whispered, quiet enough so Liam didn't hear him.

Liam looked so surreal and different, but good different. He tried not to stare as Liam sat down across the room from him, probably happy nobody was bugging him for a photo or an autograph. 

"How'd you know he would be here?" Niall asked 

"I know things." Zayn shrugged. 

"Do I go up to him?" Niall asked.

"Of course. He'd probably remember you." Zayn said.

"He would?" Niall asked.

"Yeah. You guys were roommates at bootcamp remember? Tell him you're the guy he roomed with back in 2010. He'll remember you." Zayn told him.

"Oh yeah. We did room together at bootcamp. So does that mean we still all auditioned?" Niall asked. 

"Of course you guys still all auditioned. You just were never put into a group. Liam auditioned the next year and won." Zayn explained

"Lucky him." Niall murmured to himself.

"So are you gonna go up to him or what?" Zayn asked.

"Yeah. Yeah I will. What do I do after I introduce myself then?" Niall asked.

"Your choice. Just make things right. Tell him you like his music. Befriend him. Get to know him. Make him trust you. Then fix things." Zayn told him.

"You think it'll work?" Niall asked. 

"Only one way to find out." Zayn shrugged. 

Niall nodded and put his phone back in his pocket, nervously getting up from where he was sitting and walking over to Liam. 

"Liam?" Niall asked, shyly, not to scare him. 

Liam looked up at him, a little confused, as if he wasn't famous and had millions of people saying his name everyday 

"Yeah?" he responded. 

"Hey, it's nice to see you again. After all these years!" Niall said, trying hard not to give him a big hug and apologize right then and there. 

"What?" Liam replied, furrowing his eyebrows. Niall contemplated saying never mind and walking away, but he continued.

"I'm Niall, Niall Horan. We shared a room together on the X-Factor back in 2010, remember?" Niall told him, sitting down next to him. 

"That was nearly six years ago. You expect me to remember that?" Liam scoffed. 

Niall was taken aback by Liam, this wasn't the Liam he knew.

"No. No of course not. I just wanted to see, you know, if you did. Sorry I'm bothering you." Niall said, standing up to walk away, but Liam stopped him.

"No you can stay, sorry if I came off as rude." Liam reassured him. 

"It's fine, I get it." Niall said, sitting back down. This reminded Niall of the Liam he knew back in the X-Factor. The Liam that would snap at Louis repeatedly, the Liam that would be scared of physical contact. 

"It's just that I just broke up with my girlfriend, and it's just been a long week." Liam sighed.

"I get it, Liam. Niall nodded.

"If it makes you feel any better, now that I think back to X-Factor I do remember a boy named Niall. Was that you? The one with the guitar always in hand and yelling?" Liam asked.

"Yeah. I was always the outgoing out you could say." Niall chuckled.

"Yeah you were cool, you look so different now though." Liam told him.

"Yeah well five years can really change a person. I mean look at you." 

"Me? I haven't changed, have I?"

"You have. I don't think I'd recognize you if I didn't know it was you."

"Well to be fair if I wasn't me I'd still probably have that Bieber haircut." 

Niall let out a laugh, making Liam laugh too. Niall missed that laugh, he felt like he hadn't heard it in ages. He felt like he hadn't seen Liam in ages.

"So are you going to my show tomorrow?" Liam asked.

Niall froze. He didn't know what to say.

"Umm... I... I couldn't get tickets. They were sold out." Niall told him.

"Aww that's too bad. I could always bring you backstage and you can sit with my family and friends." Liam suggested.

"Really?" Niall asked.

"Yeah, of course. You seem pretty cool, plus we were roommates way back when." Liam told him.

"Yeah. Thanks Liam, that'd be sick." Niall smiled at him.

"I should get back down to my hotel before fans find me, but I'll give you my number and tomorrow you can meet me at my hotel, yeah?" 

"Of course." Niall nodded. 

The two boys exchanged their numbers, and Liam left to go back to his hotel. Niall watched Liam as he left, wishing he could say more. He looked back at the table he and Zayn were sitting at for feedback, but Zayn was gone, and he didn't know when he'd see him again.

Niall planned to meet Liam at his hotel the next day to drive to the stadium with him. He barely made it inside through the crowd of girls outside, waiting for Liam to come out. It was weird for Niall to walk past all those girls and not have them scream his name, it was like he was invisible. He wasn't invisible though, he was there, they could see him, but they had no clue he was. 

"They really love you out there, Liam." Niall said as soon as he saw Liam in the hotel lobby. 

"Yeah, they're everywhere. I can never catch a breathe." Liam sighed. 

"They support you though." Niall reminded him.

"Yeah, just would be nice to have a break that's all." Liam shrugged.

Before Niall could say anything else Liam's bodyguard came up to them and told them they have to leave for the stadium. 

"Are you ready to go out there again?" Liam chuckled, signaling Niall to follow him.

"For sure." Niall smirked, following Liam outside. 

Liam's bodyguard led them outside the hotel, where the crowd of girls screamed out Liam's name louder than Niall has ever heard.

"Just follow me." Niall heard Liam say, looking back at him for a split second before walking to their car.

Niall and Liam ran straight past the screaming fans, who were trying to get as close to them as possible, but thankfully Liam's bodyguard was protecting them. 

"You get used to it." Liam shrugged, when they were safely in the car.

"It's mad, isn't it?" Niall smirked, looking outside at all the girls.

"So are you excited for tonight?" Liam asked.

"Yeah. Yeah of course I am. Where are you playing again?" Niall asked, turning back to him.

"Croke Park." Liam smiled. 

"Croke Park?" Niall chocked out. 

He couldn't believe it. Not many artists get to play Croke Park, and Liam, the Liam he knew, or he knew in another universe, was gonna be playing there.

"I sold out three nights there." Liam nodded.

"Three nights? Liam, you're like a legend!" Niall told him.

"I'm not, Niall." Liam chuckled, shaking his head.

For the rest of the night, Niall forgot all about Liam actually being his bandmate, or how the last time he saw Liam they were arguing. He was really proud of who Liam became, without the band, without him. 

That night, he and Liam went out to celebrate in honor of Liam selling out three shows. 

"So you don't drink, like at all?" Niall asked when they got into the club.

"I do, Niall. I just like to take it easy." Liam said.

Niall knew Liam used to not drink much, but even though the band was never put together, he figured Liam would loosen up as he got older regardless.

"Well you're in Ireland, buddy. Time to loosen up a bit." Niall smirked, putting his arm around Liam. 

"There's this club I used to go to in London called the Funky Buddha, but it closed down. Other then that I don't really drink. I'm not much of a party animal." Liam shrugged.

"I don't really party hard either to be honest, but today calls for a celebration." Niall said, ordering a few shots for them. 

"Are you going to the second show tomorrow?" Liam asked.

"Yeah if you want me to, Liam, I'd love to go." Niall said, giving Liam his shot glass. 

"You know I shouldn't get drunk the night before a show, Niall. I'll have a hangover." 

"It's only one shot." Niall said. "Now I'd like to propose a toast! To you Liam, sold out Croke Park, and it's only the beginning!" 

"To me." Liam smiled raising his glass up to clink with Niall's. 

"So do you want me to meet you at your hotel again tomorrow?" Niall asked. 

"Yeah, unless you want to get a room there or something." Liam said

"That'd be too much money, Liam. Can I stay on the couch in your room instead?" Niall asked.

"I guess." Liam shrugged.

The following night, they went out again. Niall invited Sean and all of their friends, which made Niall have a few too many drinks, making him feel sick on the way back to the hotel.

"I think the last time I felt this sick was on my birthday last year." Niall said, clinging on to Liam, as they made their way into the elevator at the hotel. 

"Well lucky for you, we're almost to my room." Liam told him, holding him close so he wouldn't stumble. 

"Thanks for letting me cling to you, Liam." Niall said, ruffling Liam's hair playfully.

"No problem." Liam laughed, fixing his hair. 

When they finally made it to the room, Niall laid down on Liam's bed and took of his jeans, yawning loudly, which made Liam laugh a little.

"Do you wanna sleep on my bed tonight? I'll take the couch." Liam offered.

No, no. It's ok. I can take the couch. Once I get up." Niall said. 

"I'm taking the couch, go to sleep or you'll have a big headache tomorrow." Liam smirked.

"I'm gonna have a headache anyways." Niall whined. 

"Exactly." Liam answered back.

Niall took his shirt off and got under the covers of Liam's bed, but he couldn't fall asleep. He was starting to get a headache, and he forgot all about how he technically only just met Liam, and that Liam hadn't been his bandmate for the last five years.

"Hey Liam, wanna cuddle with me." Niall asked after a few minutes of silence. 

"Do I what?" Liam asked, coming out of the bathroom."

"Cuddle with me. I can't sleep. Pleaaaaaaase." Niall begged. 

"C'mon Niall, you need your sleep and I need mine." Liam told him.

"Just for a little." Niall smiled at him.

"Fine." Liam gave in.

Liam took his shirt and pants off and laid down on the other side of the bed, moving closer to Niall. 

"Are you a little spoon, or" Liam joked. 

"Actually I'm a big spoon, Liam." Niall smirked. 

"I was joking, go to sleep. I'll sleep here too." Liam chucked, ruffling Niall's hair. 

Niall pouted and turned his back to Liam, laying his head down on the pillow and falling asleep instantly. 

The next morning, Niall woke up with a big headache. As soon as he opened his eyes, he closed them again, mostly due to the light shining out of the hotel balcony. He was about to drift back to sleep, when he felt something around him, a body. He opened his eyes slowly and looked down, Liam's hand was resting on his. He then remembered asking Liam for a cuddle the night before, which resulted in Liam falling asleep next to him. He could feel Liam's warm body move against his a little, sending butterflies to his stomach. 

"Liam?" Niall called out to him, hoping for an answer.

"Hmmmm." Liam responded. He was still half asleep.

"Thanks for cuddling me." Niall smiled. He knew he probably shouldn't have asked Liam to cuddle him in the first place, but he was glad he did. 

"Mhmm." Liam responded.

Niall chuckled, rolling around to his other side, so he could face Liam. Liam was only starting to wake up, and Niall couldn't help but smile at him. 

"Niall!" Liam exclaimed, quickly opening his eyes and letting go of him.

"What?" Niall sat up, furrowing his eyebrows. 

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do that. I'm so just so used to having my girlfriend with me and cuddling her and I shouldn't have done that." Liam panicked, sitting up. 

"It's fine, Liam. I needed that." Niall reassured him.

"How's your headache?" Liam asked.

"Bad. But I'll be ok, I guess. I'm used to it." Niall nodded.

"Sleep some more, I'll get us room service later. I don't have to be at the stadium till five" Liam said.

Niall laid back down and was hit with a realization. This Liam wasn't the Liam he knew, the Liam he grew to love, it wasn't his Liam. He fell asleep again, wishing Liam was still cuddled up to him. 

Niall woke up hours later with food already in the room, they watched a movie and played some FIFA until they had to get down to the stadium. 

It was Liam's last show in Ireland, and Niall knew he'd be leaving tomorrow, and he'd probably not see him for a long while. Niall thought about how to apologize all day, but he didn't know where to begin. He already knew Liam would think he was crazy, or just pulling a joke on him. He contemplated not telling him, but knew Zayn wouldn't let him mess this up. Zayn helped him find Liam, and he would help him go back to his original life. 

"Hey Liam, can we talk?" Niall asked, when they got back to the hotel after the show.

"Yeah, of course. Do you wanna take a walk?" Liam suggested.

"A walk?" Niall furrowed his eyebrows

"Yeah. My old girlfriend and I would always take a walk at night after the last show in a city. It's pretty relaxing and calms you down so you can be hyped for the next city." Liam explained.

"Oh. Yeah, Liam. Of course we can take a walk. As long as we can talk." Niall nodded.

Liam smiled and led Niall out the hotel door.

"What if somebody sees us?" Niall asked, as they took the elevator down to the lobby.

"We'll sneak out. It's dark so I don't think anybody will catch us." Liam reassured him. 

When the elevator stopped at the lobby, the two boys silently walked out, trying not to catch anyone's attention. 

"I don't think there are any fans outside at this hour." Liam whispered to Niall, as they made there way to to front and out the door. 

"I'm surprised nobody is camping out here." Niall laughed, looking around them to make sure nobody was there. 

"Sometimes that happens, but sometimes I get lucky." Liam shrugged, pointing Niall to the direction they'd be walking. 

Niall chuckled a little, making Liam chuckle too, which sent more butterflies to Niall's stomach. Liam's laugh made him miss Liam. Not this Liam though. He didn't know this Liam, and he didn't want to. This wasn't his Liam. He missed his Liam.

"So how'd you enjoy the last three shows?" Liam asked him.

"They were sick. You really are a legend." Niall said, smiling at him.

"I'm not." Liam chuckled.

"Whatever you say." Niall smirked. 

"I'm playing Wembley in two days." Liam said.

"You're gonna do amazing." Niall told him. 

"You can come too, if you want?" Liam told him. 

"What?" Niall's eyes widened.

"You can come too. It gets lonely on tour, I could use a friend." Liam said. 

The "it gets lonely part" killed Niall. He didn't want Liam to be lonely. He wanted to be there for Liam. He wanted Louis and Harry there too. He just wanted to go back to his own universe, where things were exactly how they were supposed to be. 

"I'd love to, Liam, but it's an expensive flight and then I'll have to pay for a hotel and-" 

"You can fly with me on my private jet, and my house is in London, you can stay with me." Liam interrupted him, giving him a smile. 

It's not that Niall didn't want to go, but he didn't know how much longer he could keep this up. He didn't know what would happen when he tried explaining himself to Liam though, and he was scared to find out. The more he had to spend time with Liam, the better. For now, at least.

"I'd love to go, Liam." Niall smiled at him.

"Great. So what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Liam asked, smiling at him.

"Oh right." Niall said, sighing to himself. It was now or never.

"Is everything ok?" Liam asked.

"Yeah. I just wanted to-" Niall started to say. He froze, not knowing what to say. He was gonna start talking again, when a gust of wind blew towards them, making Niall shiver.

"It's a cold night isn't it?" Liam chucked.

"Yeah. I wish I wore something other than a t-shirt." Niall said

"Do you want my jacket?" Liam asked, stopping and pointing to the black leather jacket he had on. 

"No, I'll be fine." Niall said, shaking his head. 

"You're gonna get sick." Liam told him.

"Don't be crazy, Liam. Then you'll be cold." Niall said. 

"I'll be fine, I'm not even that cold." Liam told him, taking off his jacket and giving it to Niall. 

"I reckon it'll be a bit big on me." Niall chucked, taking Liam's jacket and putting it on. The jacket was warm, and smelled just like Liam, his Liam, strangely

"It looks perfect. The bigger, the better, and warmer." Liam smiled. 

Niall looked up at him and tried not to blush. He felt a group of butterflies swirling inside his stomach, much like the ones he had earlier in the day. Liam stepped closer to him, keeping that same grin on his face the whole time. Niall didn't know what was going on, but he stepped forward too, so that their bodies were pressed together. 

Liam had a soft smile, one that made Niall melt, one that made Niall want to kiss him. For a second, Niall leaned in, hoping Liam would too, but he didn't. 

"Maybe we should go back." Niall suddenly said, regretting it right after.

"Yeah, yeah you're right. Let's go." Liam said, stepping away. 

They were quiet the whole walk back to the hotel. 

Liam slept on the couch that night, but Niall wished he slept with him instead. When Niall woke up the next morning, the couch was empty. He thought Liam was just in the bathroom, but when he got up, he saw that the bathroom lights were off and the door was wide open. No sign of Liam in there. 

"Fuck, Liam." Niall said to himself, running his fingers through his hair.

"Still didn't tell him, huh?" a voice said, making Niall jump. 

"Zayn?" he said, looking over by his bed.

"Long time no see, Niall." Zayn nodded at him. 

"Where have you been?" Niall asked.

"Watching. Observing. Looks like somebody has a crush on somebody." Zayn smirked.

"I do not." Niall smirked.

"You do. You're running out of time though." Zayn told him.

"What do you mean?" Niall asked.

"You have to fix things soon, or the time gap for fixing things will close and everything you did to fix it will disappear." Zayn explained. 

"What? You never told me this?" Niall furrowed his eyebrows.

"I couldn't. I'm only telling you now because I don't want you to mess things up. You really love him." Zayn said.

"What happens if time runs out?" Niall asked.

"Time will start over. This would never happen. You'll be back on your couch, only this time you'll forget all about One Direction, you won't remember Liam being your bandmate." Zayn explained.

"What?" Niall yelled out. 

"You have an hour, Niall. I know you'll do the right thing." Zayn nodded, pointing to the hotel room door.

The door opened, and in came Liam. Niall's eyes widened, how did Zayn do that? He looked back at his bed, but Zayn was long gone.

"Good morning, Niall!" Liam said, making Niall turn his head back to the door. 

Niall started to panic. He didn't even know what to do, or what to say to him. He felt his chest tighten and arms starting to shake. He needed to fix this. 

"Morning." He barely got out. He started to bite at his fingernails, a habit he always did when he was nervous. 

Liam's smile turned into a worried frown when he saw the state Niall was in.

"What's wrong, Niall?" Liam said, rushing over to where Niall was standing. 

"We need to talk." Niall said, gulping at his words.

"About what?" Liam asked furrowing his eyebrows. 

Niall didn't say anything. Instead, he gently cupped Liam's face with his hands, and leaned in. He slowly connected their lips together, taking in how soft and warm Liam's lips were. If that was the first and last time he'd be kissing Liam, he wanted to savior it. 

Niall was scared to break away, but he knew had to eventually. 

"Sorry about that." he whispered, looking Liam straight in the eyes.

"It's ok." Liam whispered back, smiling at him.

"It's not Liam." Niall shook his head.

Liam leaned in and pressed his lips to Niall's, taking Niall by surprise.

"It is." Liam said, wrapping his arms around Niall. 

"I'm in love with you." Niall blurted out. He sighed to himself when he realized what he said. 

"Is that what you were worried about telling me?" Liam asked, giving Niall a soft smile. 

"Not exactly." Niall shook his head.

"Niall, what's going on?" Liam asked, letting go of him. 

"I'm sorry." Niall said. 

"What?" Liam furrowed his eyebrows. 

"I love you, Liam. I don't know why I did what I did. I'm sorry that I fucked things up for everybody." Niall continued saying. He never realized it until now, but making that wish that the band never happened not only changed his life and Liam's life, but it also changed the other boys' lives too. 

"What're you talking about?" Liam said, his facial expression more concerned then ever. 

"I can't explain it. You'd think I'm crazy. Niall told him.

"I already kinda do." Liam smirked.

"I'm just gonna go." Niall nodded at him, walking away from Liam and towards the door.

"Wait." Liam said, turning around to stop him.

"What?" Niall asked, look back at Liam with his hand on the door handle.

"I'm in love with you too." Liam said. 

Niall looked down at the ground for a few seconds. Those words hit him like bricks. He didn't want to leave. He wanted to be with Liam before time reset itself and he was back on the couch with Sean watching the Brits, not having a clue that the guy on the other end of the TV screen was supposed to be his bandmate.

He looked back up at Liam, who was staring at him, waiting for a response. 

"I'm sorry." he said one last time, opening the door and walking out of Liam's hotel room. He shut the door quickly and made his way to the elevator, slightly hoping Liam would follow him. He didn't. 

He took an uber back to his flat, and spent the whole car ride thinking about Liam. He regretted leaving Liam like that, but he had to. He knew the longer he would've stayed, the more he'd fall in love with Liam, and the more painful it would be losing him. 

When he stepped into his flat, he was surprised to see Zayn standing there.

"Zayn? What're you doing here?" Niall asked.

"I would just like to remind you that I'm not Zayn." Zayn told him.

"I know that. But what're you doing here?" Niall hissed at him. 

"An hour is almost up." Zayn said.

"I apologized. Isn't that what I was supposed to do? You told me if I said sorry everything would go back to normal." Niall said. 

"Yeah but you left him. You left him in his hotel room confused and not knowing what you were talking about. You should've told him the whole story." Zayn explained.

"Oh great. You couldn't have told me what exactly I needed to do before I messed things up again." Niall rolled his eyes.

"At least you won't remember this happening in five minutes." Zayn shrugged. 

"Five minutes..." Niall whispered.

"Better make the most of it." Zayn smiled. 

And just like that, Zayn was gone. 

Niall laid down on the couch, his eyes welling up with tears. He couldn't believe it. He didn't wanna forget about the band, the boys, Liam. It was unfair. He thought about calling Liam one last time, to apologize again, and to try and make things right, but then everything went black. 

Niall woke up to someone calling his name. It was a familiar voice, but one he felt like he hadn't heard in forever. He opened his eyes and looked up at the figure next to his bed. It was Harry.

"Harry?" Niall's eyes widened. 

"Niall, are you ok? It looked like you were in a nightmare." Harry asked.

"How'd you get in here?" Niall asked, sitting up quickly.

"You weren't answering your phone so I got worried. I made a staff member open the door for me so I can check on you. Are you ok?" Harry asked again.

"Yeah. I just had a bad dream and- wait a minute. You're here. You're in my room. I'm back in my hotel room. And you are too!" Niall said, looking around the hotel room.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Harry asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"That means Liam is here too." Niall said.

"Of course Liam is here too, he's just across the hall from us." Harry told him.

"I'm back!" Niall's face lit up. He got out of his bed and nearly knocked Harry over hugging him. 

"What do you mean you're back?" Harry asked, hugging him back. 

"I'll explain later, where's Liam?" Niall asked, letting go of Harry.

"Across the hall." Harry told him.

Niall quickly ran out of his room to Liam's room. He knocked on the door repeatedly, until he heard a "I'm coming" from the other side. 

After waiting a couple seconds, Liam finally opened the door, and Niall could tell he had just woken up as well. 

"Niall?" Liam said, surprised to see Niall after the fight they had the night before. 

Niall didn't say anything, instead he ran into Liam's arms and hugged him tightly, making Liam jump a little. 

"Niall?" Liam asked, wrapping his arms around Niall.

"I'm sorry, Liam." Niall said, burying his face into Liam's shoulder.

"It's ok." Liam said, rubbing Niall's back to comfort him. 

"I was scared of losing you." Niall said, he could feel his eyes starting to tear up.

"Lose me? Niall, that's ridiculous. What made you think you'd lose me?" Liam asked him.

"I just.... Was scared, that's all." Niall said, picking his head up to look at Liam. 

"You'll never lose me, Niall." Liam shook his head.

"I love you." Niall told him. 

"I love you too, Niall. No fight will ever change that." Liam smiled at him.

"No I mean..." Niall started to say, before he realized they were barely in Liam's room and the door was open.

"Do you wanna come inside?" Liam chuckled, almost like he knew what Niall was thinking.

"Yeah." Niall chucked back, letting go of Liam and walking inside, Liam following right behind. 

"So, what were you gonna say?" Liam asked, closing the door behind him.

Niall moved closer to Liam and wrapped his arms around his neck. He moved his head closer to Liam's, making both their foreheads press together. He leaned forward until there was little space between their lips, and kissed him.

Liam kissed back, to Niall's surprise. His kisses were soft, deep, and much better than the way the Liam in the alternative universe kissed. Not that he didn't like that Liam, but this was his Liam, the Liam he knew for five years, the Liam that he'd been through so much with, that's the Liam he fell in love with.

"I took your advice by the way. I broke up with Sophia." Liam said, once they broke apart.

"What? Why?" Niall said, his eyes widening.

"When you left, she came and told me that she was leaving to go to Paris for a last minute vacation with her friends. She didn't even bother saying sorry, so I told her that it's over. She didn't really take it that hard either. You were right. She's wasn't good for me." Liam said. 

"I'm sorry, Liam. I know you really loved her." Niall told him. 

"Don't be. I'll be ok." Liam smiled, pulling Niall into a hug.

"I'm sorry for everything I said. I didn't mean any of it. I was just mad." Niall said. He didn't remember half the things he told Liam the night before, but he knew they were bad and he knew he didn't mean a single world he said. 

"No, Niall. I have to apologize for what I said. I was way out of line. You're not selfish at all. I'm selfish." Liam said, squeezing him tightly. 

"You're not. You were just in love. I know what that's like." Niall sighed. 

"I know." Liam smiled, rubbing Niall's back again.

Niall smiled into Liam's shoulder, he was so glad to be back, and to have Liam back, his Liam.


End file.
